the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Dentsu
|key_people = Toshihiro Yamamoto (President) |industry = Advertising Public relations Information, Communication |products = |revenue = (2010) |net_income = (FY 2015) |num_employees = 62,608 (2018) |subsid = Dentsu Aegis Network |parent = |foundation = (as Japan Advertising Ltd.) |location_city = Minato, Tokyo |location_country = Japan |Gross_profit = |Operating_profit = |homepage = }} Dentsu Inc. ( Kabushiki-gaisha Dentsū or 電通 Dentsū for short) is a Japanese international advertising and public relations joint stock company headquartered in Tokyo. Dentsu is currently the fifth largest advertising agency network in the world in terms of worldwide revenues.World's largest in 1984; others outgrew it.In 1981, Dentsu and Young & Rubicam were the two largest ad agencies in the world. Dentsu bought Aegis in 2012 and formed Dentsu Aegis Network, which is headquartered in London and operates in 145 countries worldwide with around 45,000 employees. Dentsu Aegis Network is made up of 10 global network brands—Carat, Dentsu, Dentsu media, iProspect, Isobar, mcgarrybowen, Merkle, MKTG, Posterscope and Vizeum and supported by its specialist/multi-market brands. History Dentsu was originally established as and by Hoshiro Mitsunaga. In 1906, Telegraphic Service Co. became . The next year, Japan Advertising Ltd. merged with Japan Telegraphic Communication Co., Ltd. to create advertising and communications operations. In 1936, Japan Telegraphic Communication Co., Ltd. sold off its news division to Doumei News Agency, to change the company's focus to specialized advertising. In 1943, 16 companies were acquired in order to supplement Japan Telegraphic's advertising business. That same year, operational bases were established in Tokyo, Osaka, Nagoya, and Kyūshū. In 1951, with the arrival of commercial radio broadcasting in Japan, the Radio Division was established at Japan Telegraphic's head and local offices. In 1955, Japan Telegraphic Communication Co., Ltd. changed its name to Dentsu Inc. In 1995, Dentsu created five domestic regional subsidiaries. Initial public offering Dentsu was listed on the Tokyo Stock Exchange in 2001. During the initial public offering of Dentsu, in December 2001, a trader at UBS Warburg, the Swiss investment bank, sent an order to sell 610,000 shares in this company at ¥1 each, while he intended to sell 1 share at ¥610,000. The bank lost £71 million. Dentsu's sales are more than double its nearest competitor, Hakuhodo or ADK, in the Japanese market, thanks to the company's origins as a media representative during the early part of the 20th century, producing the first newspaper advertisements as well as the first television commercials in Japan. Geneon Entertainment In July 2003, Dentsu acquired Pioneer LDC from Pioneer Corporation and renamed it to Geneon Entertainment, while its North American division, Pioneer Entertainment, was renamed to Geneon USA. On November 12, 2008, Dentsu announced that it was selling 80.1% of its ownership in Geneon to NBCUniversal's Universal Pictures International Entertainment (UPI), who planned to merge the company with its Universal Pictures Japan division to form a new company. The merger closed on February 1, 2009. Aegis Group On 12 July 2012 Dentsu agreed to acquire British-based Aegis Group plc in a cash deal worth $4.9 billion. The deal was completed in March 2013. Dentsu announced that it would launch Dentsu Aegis Network, which would manage all Aegis Media work and non-Japanese Dentsu operations worldwide. Overworking On December 25, 2015, Matsuri Takahashi, a University of Tokyo graduate and 24-year-old female employee of Dentsu, committed suicide. The Japanese government officially recognized her suicide as karoshi. In August 2015, Dentsu was caught exceeding its own 70-hour monthly maximum overtime limit. Mr. Tadashi Ishii, Representative Director and President & CEO, notified Dentsu on December 28, 2016 that he will resign as Representative Director and President & CEO. His papers were sent to the prosecutors office because of the violation of the Labor Standards Act. Over a half century of ongoing overworking was documented by The New York Times, including training materials supporting a Dentsu president urging working "even if it kills you." In July 2017, the company, Dentsu, was officially charged by Japanese authorities for the death of Takahashi. No individuals were charged, only the corporation. A 2017 attempt to encourage letting workers "leave the office at 3 p.m. on the last Friday of the month" did not get much participation. Projects Dentsu Inc. categorises project markets in four different parts: National advertisement market; Advertisement-related market; New market; Foreign market (in addition to Dentsu Aegis Network, its overseas subsidiary, which operates in over 120 countries). National advertisement market consists of media projects. Advertisement related projects consist of marketing services. New market consists of sport events advertisement. Foreign market contains above mentioned three categories in the foreign market. In March 2011, Dentsu formed an official partnership with Facebook to help develop Facebook pages, Facebook ads, and marketing strategies in general.Dentsu and Facebook Announce Agreement to Support Advertisers in Japan, February 28, 2011 Retrieved January 14, 2016 Dentsu Building The Dentsu Building is a high-rise building in Shiodome, Minato, Tokyo, which houses Dentsu's corporate offices. With 48 floors that rise to 213.34 m (700 ft), it is the eleventh-tallest building in Tokyo. It was designed by Jean Nouvel, the French architect, and completed in 2002. It was built over the site of Tokyo's first train station, and sits aside the Hamarikyu Gardens, formerly the site of a shōgun's vacation home. Mount Fuji climbing tradition Since 1925 Dentsu employees have had a company tradition of climbing Mount Fuji.Clash, Jim. "Sacred Mountain" November 17, 2006 Forbes Retrieved September 7, 2015 Every July all new staff and newly promoted executives climb Mt Fuji. Employees who are not physically able to do so are exempt. A former employee gave the reasoning behind this as: "The message is: 'We are going to conquer the one symbol that represents Japan more than anything else. And, once we do that, it will signify that we can do anything. O'Reilly, Lara "This company makes all its new employees climb Mount Fuji" May 5, 2015. Business Insider. Retrieved September 7, 2015. Dentsu Group companies in Japan ;First-tier subsidiaries * Ad Area Co., Ltd. * Ad Dentsu Osaka Inc. * Battery Inc. * Bless You Inc. * Boardwalk Inc. * Build Creativehaus Inc. * Creative Associates Ltd. * Cyber Communications Inc. * Dentsu Ad-Gear Inc. * Dentsu Casting and Entertainment Inc. * Dentsu Consulting Inc. * Dentsu Creative Force Inc. * Dentsu Creative X Inc. * Dentsu Digital Holdings Inc. * Dentsu Direct Force Inc. * Dentsu East Japan Inc. * Dentsu Hokkaido Inc. * Dentsu Kyushu Inc. * Dentsu Management Services Inc. * Dentsu Marketing East Asia Inc. * Dentsu Marketing Insight Inc. * Dentsu Meitetsu Communications Inc. * Dentsu Music and Entertainment Inc. * Dentsu Okinawa Inc. * Dentsu Operations Development Inc. * Dentsu Public Relations Inc. * Dentsu Sports Partners Inc. * Dentsu Sudler & Hennessey Inc. * Dentsu Tec Inc. * Dentsu West Japan Inc. * Dentsu Works Inc. * Dentsu Young & Rubicam Inc. * Dof Inc. * Drill Inc. * The Goal Inc. * Ignite Inc. * Information Services International-Dentsu, Ltd. * JEB Co., Ltd. * Nakahata Inc. * One Sky Inc. * OOH Media Solution, Inc. * Pict Inc. (Producing Image Creation & Technology) * Shingata Azabu Inc. * Shingata Inc. * Watson-Crick Inc. * Wunderman Dentsu Inc. * XrossFace Inc. * Yokohama Super Factory Co., Ltd. ;Second-tier subsidiaries * 3P Corp. * DA search & link Inc. * Dentsu Customer Access Center Inc. * Dentsu e-marketing One Inc. * Dentsu Isobar Inc. * Dentsu Macromill Inc. * Dentsu On-Demand Graphics Inc. * Dentsu Retail Marketing Inc. * Dentsu Table Media Communications Inc. * Estech Corp. * iCON Inc. * In-Store Communications Inc. * Interlogics, Inc. * ISID Advanced Outsourcing, Ltd. * ISID Assist, Ltd. * ISID Fairness, Ltd. * ISID InterTechnologies, Ltd. * iTiD Consulting, Ltd. ;Affiliates and shareholdings * Madhouse (minority shareholder) * Shibuya-AX (joint venture) * TNC (5.1%, minority shareholder) * Video Research Ltd. (34.2%, leading shareholder) Dentsu Group companies outside Japan * Lord Group (joint venture)started as Lord, Dentsu & Partners, renamed 1997. * Collett, Dickenson, Pearce & Partners (40% shareholder) See also References ;Notes ;Sources * Annual Report 2015. Dentsu 2015. Further reading * Kawashima, Nobuko. "Advertising agencies, media and consumer market: The changing quality of TV advertising in Japan." Media, Culture & Society 28#3 (2006): 393-410. * Moriarty, Sandra, et al. Advertising: Principles and practice (Pearson Australia, 2014), Australian perspectives * Sugiyama, Kotaro, and Tim Andree. The Dentsu Way: Secrets of Cross Switch Marketing from the World's Most Innovative Advertising Agency (2010) External links *Dentsu (Japanese) *Dentsu (English) * * * Wiki collection of bibliographic works on Dentsu Category:Dentsu Category:Advertising agencies of Japan Category:Media companies of Japan Category:Media in Tokyo Category:Business services companies established in 1901 Category:Dentsu Aegis Network brands Category:Anime companies Category:Media companies established in 1901 Category:1901 establishments in Japan Category:Companies listed on the Tokyo Stock Exchange